Drunken Euphoria
by cood9
Summary: A random oneshot about Korra and Mako celebrating their championship win...If Amon didn't break in and destroy the arena like he did. Cause we all know the fireferrets wouyldve won, this is what happens. Just another fun drunk fic revolving around beer and a fun game of cornhole and consequences. Implied Makorra


Drunken Euphoria

.

.

.

They had won, the championships, and she had delivered the fatal blow. They were in deep, Bolin had been flung off leaving Korra in the second zone and Mako in the third, their enemies advancing swiftly. Being the cheaters they were the fire ferrets needed a knock out to win, something everyone doubted they would do. Korra swept their earth bender off his feet with a high blast of water sending him into zone two as well with a growl, as he moved to stand up fire blasted him off and into the water below, Korra looked back and nodded to Mako thankfully.

"Mako! Go high, I'll go low!" Korra exclaimed ducking past a flame of water sent by Tahno and his lackey nearly hitting her she grit her teeth together

Mako began his assault high and yowled as Korra joined him with a low sweep hitting the fire bender square in the chest, sending him stumbling into zone three.

To say Tahno was mad would be a VERY large understatement, he aimed his attacks at Mako, and the poor fire bender in his wake was pushed off the edge in a wave of water into the drainage.

Korra watched him soar and an unearthly, animalistic noise escaped her throat.

"Sorry uhvatar. Did I hurt your wittle boy fwiend?" Tahno taunted, rearing at her with a whip

"..." Korra did make a sound, merely brought up a giant wave and sen it at him full force, in an attempt to shut his mouth up.

To simply put it, it worked. Tahno was sent flying backwards and flipped harshly into the sink hole.

Applause abrupted as she walked to the center of the arena, her name was screamed as she removed her helmet.

"WHOOO!" Korra was tackled with a hug as she exclaimed in glee, Bolin squeeze hugged her and chanted with the crowd

"OH MY AGNI KORRA WE WON YOU WON WE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Bolin put her down and smiled happily at her "Agni...Thank you Korra..."

Mako walked up to her and Korra glanced up in surprise as she felt two arms make their way around her body and hug her gently, Makos voice on her ear whispered to her

"Thank you so much Korra..." He whispered pushing her away by the shoulders, he took his helmet off and Mako gave her his most sincere smile, Korra blushed

"N-no problem!" She stuttered and waving to the crowd one more time, ran into the locker rooms, and sat down blushing, and sweating.

"He just thanked me and hugged me...Oh my Agni he-" Entering the locker rooms were Asami and Mako, kissing and she slipped all her stuff with her, hiding and closing the door before they could notice her.

Muffled voices were drowned by the sound of the locker rooms shower turning on, Korra undressed and grunted in disgust.

"The hell are they doing?...I'm trying to take my shower in peace dammit!" Korra thought as she began bending the water to cleans e herself, shampooing and conditioning her hair after releasing the locks from their clips.

The noises stopped and Korra inwardly sighed in relief, she soaped herself up and washed it off, now she smelled like cherries and flowers. She smelled sweet, like a girl should, and she put on the clothes Ikki and Jinora had made for her, they fit tightly and she gaped at her appearance.

Tight khakis that went to a quarter of her thighs clung to her lower body and her torso was an ocean blue spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her shoulders and her slim, muscled torso was shown off brilliantly and Korra blushed. She was out of her comfort zone and wearing something fashionably hott for the first time in her life and she felt vulnerable and exposed. She sighed and put her stuff together in a leather bag, and headed out the shower room with her hair still down, she saw Mako sitting alone on one of the benches and couldn't help but walk over to him questions alluring her mind

"Mako?.."

"Oh, hey Korra." He didn't sound to pleased but she shrugged it off

"We're all still going to Air Temple Island to celebrate right?" trying to distract him from whatever he was thinking about, and he didn't answer for a few moments until he suddenly relaxed and the worry crease on his forehead disappeared

"Yeah! Of course, if that's still ok with you and Tenzin." Mako sounded confident again, he eyed her with a funny look but she was too accomplished with herself for cheering him up to notice him scanning her features quickly

"If you want, we could head there before everyone else to help set up?" Korra held out her hand to help him up, he took it and stood, gripping it for a second before releasing

"Sure." It took several minutes to reach the ferry docks and then some to get onto it but eventually they ended up on the island where they found that everyone had already set up the party, it looked like a club and was filled to the brim. With a funky wallpaper that was fluorescent in the dark, there were plastic chains hanging from the ceiling, a bar with red plush stools and a table with food and punch on it, oh did I meantion the strobe lights and the disco ball? Korra stood in shock at the club like scenery, so unlike Tenzin become this flexible to what the avatar wanted, but he made it all perfect. Mako seemed astounded by it as well, his jaw dropped and he even pointed at the cornhole boards and hackey sacs, it was amazing.

"Have you ever played cornhole?" He said suddenly, walking over to the boards and picking up at sac, tossing it up with a small smirk on his face

"No...What're the rules?..." She joined him, her hair still down flowing with a suspicious gust of wind, a little girl followed by a younger girl jumped down and joined the two

"You two are early." Jinora smiled and walked towards them

"Why are you guys here so early? Are you two gonna play this game? I love this game! Whats it called again? Oh yeah Hackey Sac! I love hackey sac! Do you guys wanna play? I wanna play!" Ikki, the younger sister rambled on, and Korra sighed

"Will someone please explain the rules of this stupid game to me please?" She grumbled as Mako rested a hand on her shoulder

"Sure basically it goes like this.

1. Corn Bag In-The-Hole - A corn bag in-the-hole (or Hole-In) is a corn bag  
which is thrown through the hole in the cornhole platform or otherwise comes to  
rest inside the cornhole platform (knocked in by another player or an act of  
God). A corn bag in-the-hole has a value of three points.

2. Corn Bag  
In-The-Count - A corn bag that is not in-the-hole but lands with any portion of  
the corn bag resting on the cornhole platform is in-the-count. A corn bag  
in-the-count has a value of one point. For a corn bag to be in-the-count, it  
must not touch the ground or any other portion of the court prior to coming to  
rest on the cornhole platform. If a corn bag touches the ground before coming to  
rest on the cornhole platform, it is a foul and must be removed from the  
cornhole platform prior to the continuation of play.

3. Corn Bag  
Out-Of-The-Count - A corn bag which comes to rest anywhere except in-the-count  
or in-the-hole is out-of-the-count and has no scoring value. A corn bag which is  
declared to be a foul is considered to be out-of-the-count (no matter where it  
comes to rest) and must be removed from the cornhole surface prior to the  
continuation of play. " ( . Where i copy/Pasted these rules)

"So um...In the hole is three points, on the board is one point, and off of it is none?" She dumbed it down to herself, Korra sighing inwardly to the man in front of hers complexity

"Well when you put it like that...Yes." Mako stated firmly pulling her to one side of the two boards and him next to the other board opposite of hers

"Ikki Jinora, you two will be on the same team. Me'n'Korra will be together." Mako smirked at the children and hence began the game

Lasting for a long while, people started arriving and hanging out, partying for the fire ferretts but Korra and Mako were having too much fun to notice. Beer in one hand, sack in the other, Korra tossed it into the other board scoring three points with a smirk.

"Take that Jinora!" She gulped down some beer and patted the little girls head sweetly

"Wait...I've got an idea! Why don't we add beer to this game?" Korra exclaimed with an epiphany

"Cause we're underaged?" Jinora responded and Mako tossed his bag along with Ikki

"they're too young for beer Korra." Mako stated firmly

"Then they drink leechi juice and we drink beer, we'll be on opposite teams now. In the hole, you chug for five seconds, on the board you take a small sip, and off is nothing." Korra retorted smugly

"No." Mako responded tossing the sack

"To chicken you can't down your own in achohol?"

"No."

"Afraid you'll be beat by girls?"

"No."

"MAKOOOO!" Korra sighed begining to become irritated by the firebenders lack of beverage

"What?" He growled

"Just one game, me vs you? Then i'll leave you alone." She promised nodding to Ikki and Jinora, they stepped away from the boards and ran to grab some cornpop and leechi juice to watch the interesting match

"One match and we're done." Mako gave in to the avatars antics and went into the bar, grabbing a twelve pack and walking back outside he set them on the ground beside him and took one out

"Shouldn't their be a prize if someone wins in the end?" He asked suddenly as he went to throw his first bean bag towards the cornhole

"Sure...If i win, you have to kiss me." She smirked at him as his eyes widened slightly, after a moment they held a glint and he smirked crookedly in return

"If I win then you have to do whatever i say until the night ends." Mako returned tossing his bag onto the board, Korra sipped her beverage

"You are so on..." Korra muttered and began tossing

"Go Korra!" Jinora exclaimed tossing a cornpop into her mouth

"Go makomakomakomako GO MAKO!" Ikki cheered sipping some leechi juice with glee

"Whose side are you on? Traitor!" Jinora howled glaring at Ikki

"Mako's!" Ikki glared back

(Here is where you insert an epic cornhole battle scene cause i was too lazy to write it)

The score was 17 to 13, Mako winning by 4 points and Korra flustered a pinkish tint due to her consumage of beer, her accuracy was starting to get off as well.

Unknowing to the two, a wager was going on, people were gambling on who would win out of the two. Mako or Korra? The money was pretty well rounded, but alot of money would be going home with some people tonight, that much was obvious.

"That means i win." Mako's final throw landed in the hole of the board and Korra looked down in defeat as the measly bag signaled her defeat to the elder fire ferrett

"Fine." She rose the drink to her lips, it was the sixth, due to how slowly Mako counted, it was as if he was actually trying to get her drunk

"1, 2, 3, 4, 4 and a quarter...4 and a half...4 and three quarters-" Korra switched drinks, her last one was running low "-And 5." He allowed her a pant of breath before walking over to her, also slightly tipsy he wrapped his arms around her waist with a cocky grin on his face

"I win." He whispered huskily, the scent of achhol escaping in his breath

"Yes..." Korra looked hesitantly up to the firebender, he was acting strangely, why was he leaning so close?

"Korra, before i have a very fun time ordering you around theres something i need to tell you." Knowing she wouldn't remember anything in the morning he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I love you Korra."

He claimed a starled gasp from her, and then he leaned back a little as if to kiss her then stopped as she leaned forward to try and kiss him

"Go make me a sammich." He ordered nonchalantly, as if he wasn't about to kiss her and guided her with him into the club, he sat down and shooed her towards the snack bar.

"But weren't you about to?..." Korra looked at him with a little hope in her eyes and he sighed

"If your still awake by 12, we'll see about finishing what we started."

"We never began!" She whined

"Well we won't if you don't go fetch and make me a damn sandwhich," He snorted

"Fine."

The avatar surcame to the firebender and the night proceed on without a care in the world...

Soooooo Whatcha think? I know i shouldve updated some of my other stories but i'm not in the mood to write another chapter in a row right now and i wont be able to update much during hte week anyways sooo. This is last story update til around thursday, then i'll update beaches and a secret affair. But back to this story, what do you guys think? I know it was a little random, and the plot was switching alot but i made it on the spur of the moment. I wanna hear your opinion, its nice to know SOMEONE here reads this stuff so ya. Thanky ou al you ppl who read and review!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R

~~Love Cood9


End file.
